How Are You Still Alive?
by Amanda Hale
Summary: When the Cullens' take a vacation to Italy, they come across a girl's body in an ally by an Italian cafe. When they take the girl back to their hotel room to get a better look at her they realize who she looks like, until Emmett says "whose she?"
1. How Are You Alive?

**How Are You Alive**

**Okay so this is my first story that I've ever really written and I'm still figuring out how to work everything out so yea. There will be more than one chapter I promise okay? But I want your guys' inputs on further chapters and weather or not you like it okay? Tell me what you think okay?**

**How Are You Alive?**

**Chapter 1: Big News**

"No Alice! I absolutely 100 refuse!"

I told my best friend and sister-in-law in the dressing room at the Anchorage Mall. As much as I really did despise going shopping, this time I can admit I DID need it, seeing as how Alice hid all my clothes and then later, thanks to Emmett and Jasper, burned them in the woods near our home in Denali.

"Alice, I really don't know why you insist on me getting that! What purpose is it going to serve where it's freezing all the time?" I said after Alice gave me a questioning look and shoved the clothes toward me.

"My dear Bella, you know that there's more than one way we can do this and I'm giving you the easiest one." Alice said giving me a evil glare. Rosalie, who had also accompanied us, turned against me as she usually did when we were on a shopping excursion.

"Bella? You do know Alice is right though, don't you?" Rosalie finally said after a few moments of laughter from Alice smacking me upside the head for insulting her.

"Why do I need a new dress anyway? I have plenty of beautiful ones as it is." I said rubbing the spot where Alice smacked me.

"You mean…Edward didn't tell you!" Rosalie exclaimed, shocked.

"Didn't tell me what?" I said confused, and now eager to know.

"Um. Well…We're going on a family vacation." Alice told while shoving the dress towards me.

"To where? I told Edward, I didn't want to go anywhere!" I asked.

"Oh, it wasn't Edward's idea. It was Esme and Carlisle's. Their anniversary is coming up and they want to go somewhere special then they decided to make it a family vacation!" Rosalie said excitedly.

"Really? And all this time I thought that Edward was planning something. Where are we going to?" I finally said surprised, and Rosalie piped in with "We're going to…" and she mumbled the last part.

"WE'RE GOING WHERE!" I shouted.

"Bella, calm down. It's only Italy for like 3 days…and I AM making you go shopping with me and Rose!" Alice stated, I started having flashbacks of my last trip to Italy to stop Edward…but the part that scared me the most was the Volturi. I started to freak out when my cell phone started ringing, the number was blocked so I tried to calm down and then I answered it, in a shaky voice.

"Hello?" I said and then the velvety sweet voice of my husband started talking to me on the other line.

"My dear Bella. How are you love? I'm sorry I haven't told you about the vacation yet, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you," he cooed from over the phone "oh. Sorry I have to call you back ok? Carlisle needs to speak to me about something important. I'll see you when you get home, if you're home soon and don't let Alice go too crazy ok?"

"Alright." Was all I could say and then the call ended. After two more hours of shopping we headed back home, with the whole trunk of Alice's Porsche filled with shopping bags, and within 4 hours we were home, where I was greeted by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. As soon as Edward saw me he started to laugh, which confused me because I didn't know why he was laughing at me. "What is so funny Edward?" I finally asked.

"Oh, nothing my sweet Isabella." He said in a velvety voice, I glared at the fact that he used my real name, he then chuckled and after another minute he spoke again.

"Alice, I would just like to thank you" he said still laughing and gave her a wink. I was now way past confused and so I decided to ask Alice, who of course saw it coming.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked and she blushed then ran away and of course, I wasn't going to run after her, seeing as how I was still human and that I was still clumsy.

I finally got frustrated and took my many bags, much to my despise for shopping and expensive clothes, and went upstairs and put everything away where it should go. When I realized I was freezing, I decided to go take a nice, hot shower and just relax, but when I was about half-way done, someone put the arms around my body and just held me there, and when I looked up to see Edward, I blushed and looked away.

"Love? Are you mad?" Edward asked lifting my chin so I could see him. No matter how badly I wanted to stay mad at Edward, I couldn't.

"Yes! Why can't you just tell me what was so funny! I hate not knowing things!" I said a little irritably.

"Bella, it's nothing for you to worry about ok? I promise." Edward said. I glared at him and he finally gave in.

"Bella, its nothing. It's more like I should be over-reacting because of all the people in town, well mostly girls, are 'ogling' me. It's ridiculous!" He said getting frustrated.

"Then how is it funny?" I asked grabbing a towel and stepping out of the shower and turning off the water. After I wrapped the towel around my body and grabbed one for my hair and walked into our room, advancing closer to my closet.

"Because, my dear, you're the only one I have and will ever want." He said calmly and seductively, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And you're just as beautiful, if not more beautiful than the first day we met. I wouldn't want to go another day without you, Isabella Marie Cullen." Edward said, with a little bit of amusement at calling me Isabella Cullen.

I started to feel my body betray me as a few stray tears escaped. Edward seemed shocked by my reaction, but never the less wiped away my tears.

"Love, why are you crying?" he asked dragging me to the bed and sitting me on his lap.

"Because! I'm worried ok? I don't want to loose you!" I said, embarrassed. Edward gave me a weird look and then smiled.

"Bella, your not going to loose me to ANYONE. I love you Isabella." He said embracing me and again I glared at him. I tore from him and ran to the bathroom, and just in time, vomited in the toilet.

Edward knocked lightly on the door after a few minutes.

"Bells? Are you ok?" he asked and walked in the bathroom. I was laying my head on the bathtub.

"Yeah. I just need to lay down" I said and slowly got up. I walked over to my closet and got dressed in some sweats and tank top. I brushed my hair out and threw it into a messy bun, just in case I need to puke again. After about an hour and 3 bathroom trips, Edward insisted on getting Carlisle. I wasn't going to try and fight against it. In the few minutes it took Edward to get Carlisle I managed to return to the bathroom for the fourth time in the past hour.

When Carlisle and Edward re-entered the room, I was rinsing my mouth out with water from the bathroom. I went and followed Carlisle's orders by going to lay back on the bed. After examining me, and leaving only the flu and food poisoning to be possibilities, Rosalie came in.

"What's wrong with Bella?" she asked concerned.

"Well, to me it looks like it's either food poisoning or the flu." Carlisle said calmly. Rosalie smiled and then asked to the boys to leave.

"I want to talk to Bella for a moment ok? Privately" she said.

The boys left the room and Rosalie danced over to my side of the bed and sat down.

She lowered her voice to a whisper "Bella? Can I ask you something?" she asked.

I nodded my head, and she continued "Is your period late?" she asked. My mouth dropped, I hadn't even thought about, my period was almost three weeks late.

"Oh my gosh…." Was all I could manage to say.

"Ill go pick up a test for you ok? I want to know." and with that she danced out the door and I could barely hear her but she was explaining her theory to the boys and then I heard a smack. I laughed because Rosalie actually smacked Edward. The boys re-entered the room with confused looks.

"Why didn't I think of it?" was all Carlisle could say.

About half an hour later, Rosalie came back and she had a bag with her, which she threw at me. I went into the bathroom and took one of the tests. It took five minutes for the results which I spent pacing the bedroom. Edward had gone with Carlisle into town to get some things from the hospital. I'm guessing Rose didn't tell anyone yet because Alice or anyone wasn't bugging me. After the five minutes I walked over to the bedside table and picked up the test.

I ran down the stairs, without tripping to my amazement and found the girls sitting in the living room.

"OH MY GOD! IM PREGNANT!" they all ran over and hugged and congratulated me. When Jasper and Emmett came in they look confused until I gave them the test.

"What the hell is this thing!" Emmett asked.

I giggled along with everyone else "It's a pregnancy test Emmett. The plus sign means its positive." I said. "Meaning what exactly?" he asked curiously.

"It means Emmett, that I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." When I said that Emmett's jaw dropped.

"Your WHAT?" Emmett said confused.

"Ugh. I'm going to be a mommy Emmett," I said getting irritated. After a few minutes, something clicked in his head and he carefully hugged me and congratulated me. When Edward and Carlisle got home I showed them the test and they hugged me as well. Edward and me walked upstairs to our room and went and sat on the black leather sofa.

"Aren't you excited Edward?" I said practically jumping up and down.

"Of course, I am Love. I'm just a little worried." He said becoming sad.

I scooted closer to him "What are you worried about Edward?" I asked.

"I'm worried that I won't be a good father and your going to have to wait for your transformation," he said pulling me onto his lap.

"Edward you're going to be an excellent father…and I can wait a little bit on my transformation" I said resting my head on his shoulder. After a few moments I got up and ran back to the bathroom…again.

**I just really want to thank my friends Bronze and Shaps for helping me and encouraging me to keep writing. I know yu guys were harsh but your just trying to help and I really appreciate that. So thank you guys.**

**AND.....everyone who reviews shall be showered in COOKIES! :)**  
**3**

**Amanda  
**


	2. What is THAT!

How Are You Alive

**Okay. Ive updated! YAY! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed I'm happy that there are people who are waiting for the next chapter so her it is! And as I forgot to do in the last chapter I forgot my disclaimer! lol. I do not own any of the Twilight characters. The one and only Stephenie Meyer does. **

**How Are You Alive?**

**Chapter 2**

After my trip from the bathroom, I found Edward lying on the bed unintently watching the news broadcast. When I walked over to the bed and sat down on my side of the bed, he turned off the TV and looked at me.

"Feel better, Love?" he asked scooting closer to me. I looked at him for a moment, staring into his eyes, which were a dark ocher and slowly turning black.

"Not really. But I'll be ok though…You need to hunt Edward." I said looking into his eyes more.

"I'll be ok for a little while longer Bella. I don't want to leave you when you need me." He said staring back into my eyes.

I rolled my eyes and said "I'll be fine Edward. If I have to I'll go sit by Esme or someone who will take care of me ok? Or I'll just sit by the toilet or sleep in the bathtub, but please go hunt…you're thirsty."

After about five or so minutes of asking him to go hunt he finally gave in but the condition was that Alice had to baby-sit me, which I was okay with because I hated being alone when Edward went to hunt, and he would be back before morning. As soon as Edward had left, Alice and Rosalie knocked and came into my bedroom, with large bags in their hands. '_Oh no! this is going to be bad'_ I thought.

"Hey guys? What are you going to do with those bags?" and right after I said that I was being dragged over to the bathroom to get showered.

"Bella, take a relaxing shower while we get everything set up in here okay?" Rosalie said with a devious grin on her beautiful face.

I did as I was told and turned on the hot water. I decided I would test out the new jaquzzi tub Edward had decided to buy for us after we got married. I filled it with scalding hot water and put in some bubble bath, strawberry scented of course, and some French bath salts Rosalie had gotten for us as a wedding gift. After soaking in the water until I pruney and washed I decided to get out of the tub. After I grabbed my towel I drained the tub of all its water and started to dry my body off. It didn't hit me until after I was done that I had forgotten my clothes in bedroom and so I grabbed my bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door and wrapped my hair in a towel and walked out.

The second I had walked out of the bathroom I was being pulled toward the vanity that Rose and the evil pixie set up by the Edward's stereo. They both informed me that tonight was going to be the first time since I've been back from my honeymoon,that they would have me all to themselves, and of course that meant that they could play and evil game called 'Bella Barbie'.

"Ummm? Guys? Can I have some clothes first? I'm kinda cold." I asked them as Alice picked up a hair brush. They laughed and nodded. I walked over to my closet and shut the door. I threw on underwear and its matching bra. '_Thank you Alice!' _and then threw on some black short shorts and an ice blue cami. This would make things so much easier considering I had a feeling I was going to get waxed AGAIN.

**(A/N: Edward and Bella have only been married for about a month and a half and Rose and Alice had been 'grounded' from Bella. I'll explain it later on in the story okay?)**

When I walked out of the closet and regained my spot in the chair. I heard Alice and Rosalie gasp. Out of curiosity I asked, my ever so famous "What?" they both pointed at my thighs and my shoulders. _Oops. _

"What the HELL is that Bella?" Alice screamed. _Dammit Edward! _

"Umm. I don't know what your talking about," the glared at me for a moment and then I gave up.

"Okay. Its your brother's fault. Go look under the bed and no there's nothing disgusting under there" I said and they went and look under the bed were they pulled out a garbage bag full of torn up pillows.

"Better the pillows right now than me right?" I said with a smirk on my face. Alice threw the bag back under and dragged me back to my chair where her and Rose started drying my hair.

**Review please! Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me. Im up for some CONSTRUCTIVE critisim not to be told that my story sucks and all that crap. I might update again today or even this weekend. So wish me luck everyone! and everyone who reviews gets showered with cookies and their own Edward (or your other favorite Twilight character) to chain in your closet. ;) Good bye for now my lovelies.**

**Amanda**


	3. Author's Note Numero Uno

Hey Guys. I know I hate Author's notes just as much you do but I have to do it.

I haven't updated in a while, but I will this weekend. I might end up updating twice this weekend.

I've been busy with catching up with school work and also studying for midterms.

My story has also been on my moms computer cuz mine was going all nuts but mines all better now.

I've already got half of Chapter 3 done so yea and then ill write Chapter 4 this weekend.

33333 you all

Amanda Hale


	4. I'm Ready for Halloween

**Hey guys. Sorry its taken me so long to update! I've been swamped with homework and other crap to do. I would have updated yesterday but my mom got hurt and so I had to do the Turkey day dinner, and I was so tired afterwards. But anways here's another chapter!**

Chapter 3

When Rose and Alice had finished drying my hair they decided that my hair was getting rather long and it was about time for a hair cut, since it was down to my hips. They took about 4 inches off of it and now it sits right below my bust. Rose insisted that they give me layers so that my hair didn't look as flat, and of course I agreed.

"OH MY GOD! We should so put some highlights and lowlights into your hair Bella! It'll look amazing!" Alice said trimming up some of my bangs and small pieces of hair so that when they put it up hair would frame my face.

"Good Idea! I'll call Julie and have her come right over!" Rosalie said grabbing her phone and holding down 6 on the speed dial format.

"Psst. Alice? Whose Julie?" I asked scared and confused.

"Oh, yea you haven't met her yet have you? Well she's the person that does mine and Rose's hair for us." She said pulling up a chair next to me.

After a few minutes, Rosalie returned with a smile and told us Julie would be right over.

"Hey Bella?" Rosalie asked as she sat on floor next to Alice and me.

"Yea Rosalie? Is there something wrong?" I was concerned now because of the look Rose had on her face.

"Aren't you scared about being pregnant? I mean being a newly married couple and everything…I know you and Edward are a great couple but children often tear relationships apart." Rosalie said sincerely.

"I know Rosalie. I'm worried about what Renee, especially, will say and everything. But I'm pretty scared about being pregnant." I said looking at her and I couldn't help but hug her. After we talked for about an hour we heard the doorbell and Rosalie ran to go meet Julie.

"Hey Alice! How are you and Jazz doing?" she said hugging Alice and she replied they were going strong as ever the she stopped and stared at me for a moment, confused on who I was.

"Julie, this is Bella, Bella this is Julie." Rosalie introduced. Julie and I shook hands and said 'Hello' when she noticed my wedding ring.

"Oh my! That is a BEAUTIFUL ring! Who gave it to you?" she said holding my hand so she could examine it better.

"Edward did. We actually just got back from our honeymoon not that long ago." I said smiling at the memory of Edward on our wedding day.

"Oh. I was not aware Edward had gotten married. Well congratulations. Well he definitely married a beautiful woman." Julie said smiling at me sweetly.

I nodded my head in thanks when Alice started tapping her foot impatiently signaling us she wanted to get to work. About an hour my hair was covered in tin foil so the dye could soak into my hair. Alice and Rosalie decided to get some highlights to, Rosalie just got some natural looking ones and Alice got some medium brown put into her hair.

"So, Bella? How long have you and Edward been together?" Julie asked ask she checked the time on the clock.

"We've been together since our junior year so about…3 years or so." I said as she was taking out the tin foil so I could go wash out the hair dye.

When I had stripped down and had gotten in the scalding water, I started thinking of the one person who I haven't seen since the wedding, Jacob. As I was scrubbing the dye out until the water ran clear, I started wonder _'What's Jacob going to say?', 'How's he going to react to the fact the Edward and I are having a baby and its Edward's?'_, after I was sure I had taken long enough I got out and wrapped a towel around my head and got dressed.

I decided I would go down to La Push next time Edward went to hunt. I mean, I know Edward hates when I go to see Jacob, because he's a werewolf and he's dangerous, but Jacob will still ALWAYS be my best friend.

"Bella? Bella!" Alice shouted at me. I realized I was looking at the window during the duration of my thoughts.

"Yea Alice?" I told my little pixie sister-in-law, who still had a bunch of tin foil in her hair.

"What's wrong? You've been staring out of the window for like five minutes now! Do you miss Eddie?" She asked she got closer to me and wrapping her arms, around me.

"Yea. I mean I'm used to him having to leave to go hunt and everything but I still miss him like crazy! And I'm just worried that he'll leave and then not come back, and now that I'm pregnant I'm not sure how much I could handle!" I cried. _'Jeez' _I thought _'I'm really emotional! Ugh. 9 months of this could really drive me completely NUTS!'_

"Bella. Calm Down! Edward's never going to leave you. Especially if your pregnant with HIS kid." Alice said hugging me tighter and letting me cry into her shoulder.

After crying for what seemed like forever, I finally decided to go to bed. I went to sleep rather quickly, probably because I cried my eyes out, which for some reason always makes you tired. I woke up screaming my head off and cried into my pillow.

I've been having the same reoccuring nightmare ever since me and Edward have gotten married and every night it's the same thing but I always have my Adonis, to kiss and soothe the nightmares away but he wasn't there.

It wasn't very long after I had stop screaming that I heard someone knocking. "You guys don't have to knock you know, when Edward's not here." I said, hoarsely.

"Well, how am I supposed to know that, Little Sis? I don't have any special qualities like Alice, Jazz or Eddie-kins." Emmett said opening the door, with his hand covering his eyes.

"Emmett, I have clothes on. You don't have to cover your eyes." I told him while trying to fight a chuckle, for some reason.

"Bella, we heard you screaming. Are you ok Sweetie?" Esme said as she pushed passed Emmett, to see how I was doing.

"Yea, I'm fine Esme. Just had another nightmare. Sorry for scaring you." I told Esme apologeticly.

"It's quite all right Bella. Just as long as your ok. Good night Bella." Esme said as she kissed my forehead and shooed everyone out so I could go back to sleep.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only about 2:30 in the morning. Definitely to early to get up. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom only to empty the little I had in my stomach from dinner. Ever since I had gotten pregnant, it was really hard to keep things down. I was only about a month and a half pregnant according to Carlisie and of course I wasn't going to go against him, I mean he _**is **_the doctor.

After about five minutes in the bathroom, I decided to go rinse my mouth out and then I walked downstairs, carefully, to try and find some crackers or something to calm my stomach. When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed Rosalie sitting at the table reading some sort of a book while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hey Bella. You ok?" Rosalie asked me as I walked into the kitchen and sat down across from her.

"As ok as you can be while being pregnant. Aren't you only supposed to get Morning sickness during the day night, NOT the night?" I asked resting my head on the table, which apparently made her giggle at my comment.

"You would think. But technically, it _IS _ the morning." Rosalie said setting her book down and took a drink of her coffee. Ever since the wedding, Rosalie has been a lot nicer to me and I like it, we're becoming close friends but we're not as close as Alice and I.

I groaned after Rosalie had said that and that really made her laugh. Right after that Alice came boucing down the stairs.

"Bella, why are you down here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked as she went to go grab a cup of coffee for herself.

"I couldn't sleep and the I puked up my whole stomach. So I cam down here to get some food but that never happened."I said giggling at the end. We all started laughing, when Emmett came in because he was wearing what looked like a fairy princess costume.

"Guys!!! Oh my god. I'm ready for Halloween!!!!!!" He shouted holding up a plastic pumpkin bucket, which made us double over in laughter.

When I had finally stopped laughing, I was on the floor clutching my sides. "Uhm. I love you and all but you're an Idiot. You still have another 2 months to wait for Halloween and why do you want to trick-or-treat anyways? You don't eat candy. Or anything for that matter." I said getting off the floor and walking over to the fridge to take a look at what was inside.

"SO? Doesn't mean I cant go have fun anyways. Even if I did go Rosie wouldn't let me eat any of it, because she says I go completely crazy and annoy her." He said shuddering probably at a memory of the last time he had Halloween candy.

I laughed and told him okay when I found some Jell-o which I should hopefully be able to keep down. I ate that and a bowl of cereal and decided to try to get some sleep.

When I walked up to mine and Edward's room, I looked at the clock and saw that it said 3:15 in the morning and I knew Edward wouldn't be back until at least 8 which gave me about 5 hours to kill. Before I tried to go back to sleep I decided to brush my teeth and then check my email really fast on the laptop. I had 7 messages and 6 of the 7 were from Renee.

Almost all of the emails were the same. She was asking about how my Honeymoon went and where we went, and by the looks of it she was getting more anxious by the email, I laughed and wrote her a small reply that should shut her up for the moment and then I opened the other email which was from Jacob.

_Hey Bells,_

_I really miss talking to you, you know? We were best friends and I really miss that. I hope you and Edward had a nice time, Where did you guys go anyways for the Honeymoon? No, I'm not asking for the dirty details *shudder* but I would like to know where you guys went._

_Uhm. Billy had a heart attack but he's fine. We've been spending a lot of time with Charlie since then, because he worries like crazy but it all works out. I definitely miss your cooking. We're going to La Push tomorrow for a few hours then we're going back up. Maybe we could meet up at the Boundary line?_

_Okay well that's all I can really think of for right now. I'll email you later Bells love you._

_Love,_

_Jacob_

I smiled at the email a little and started to reply.

_Hey Jake,_

_Yeah I know what you mean. I miss all the things we used to do, but you know just as well as I do why we can't be closer. But I'll still email and call you okay? Okay anyways, On with the email! Uhm. We went to this place called Isle Esme. It was so beautiful there. We did loads of things like scuba diving and stuff and it was amazing. I would never tell you my "night time fun" anyways. _

_Oh. Tell him I say to get better. Yeah I could imagine Charlie wanting Billy and you to stay there. Billy's his best friend! Well next time I go to Charlie's, I'll make sure to make enough to last for a week and some for you guys to take home to La Push. Uhm I don't know about tom—_

I heard my cell phone go off and I got up to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, I didn't think you were going to be awake Bella. Unless I woke you up." Edward's velvety voice said through the phone.

"No, I was already up. Had a nightmare, then morning sickness and then I was hungry. Also I wanted to check my emails, I havent done that in a couple of weeks." I said picking my laptop back up.

"Oh ok. Well we were going to go up farther North for a better hunt but if you want I can come home?" he said breathy. I guess they were running.

"No, It'll be ok Edward. I'd like to go see Charlie tomorrow. I'll stay at Charlie's over night ok? Charlie misses me and I haven't seen him since the wedding." I said while wiping some sleep from my eyes.

"Okay. I'm fine with that. I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning, or at least early afternoon. I love you Bella" He said softly and sweetly.

"I love you to Edward Cullen. I'll call before I leave or I'll send you a text message alright?" I said sleepily.

"Alright, Love, now get some sleep. Night" he said and then he hung up.

I shut my phone and returned to Jacob's email.

On second thought Jacob tomorrow would be nice. I'm going to go down to Charlie's to visit but we can meet up first. I'll see you tomorrow at noon, at the boundary.

_Love,_

_Bells_

After that I shut down the laptop after I deleted my messages and then I went into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay thanks for reading guys. I'm going to start another chapter today and then I'll see how far I get today and I'll update As soon as possible for my faithful readers.**

**Love and a shower of cookies for those who update.**

**Amanda Hale**


	5. Stupid Mutt

Hey Guys. All right I'm trying to update as fast as my little fingers will let me. My internet might be getting shut off for a while so I'll write as much as possible so you guys have something read when I can update again. I just wanted to thank all the people that have reviewed my story:

**-aliceandra**

**-eeyore_is_emo**

**-kitty-chan**

**-Marie Elaine Cullen**

**-allikittenkat1**

**-ReD-cHeRrY-bLoSsOm**

**-Amy Solmonson**

**-twilight1246**

**Thank you, so much guys! It really makes me want to write more and faster when I have people review. **

**Ok and another few points: 1) The vampires (at least in my story) are not phased by drinking coffee and alcohol, because they're not human and we all know the last thing we want is Emmett and Alice on sugar and caffine. 2) I know I messed up from starting in Denali and then magically appearing in Forks but bear me ok? I cant find my original copy okay? so ignore it. Okay now on with the story!!!**

When I finally woke up the next morning it was a quarter to 9 and I figured it would be a good time to get up. No longer than 10 seconds after I got out of the warm, comfy bed did Alice burst through my door.

"BELLA!!!!! You're going to Charlie's today right?" She asked in a sing-song voice. How anyone could be so chipper in the morning is beyond me but oh well.

"Yes, Alice. But could you lower your voice a bit? I have a headache." I told her wincing at how loud she said everything.

"Oh. Sorry Bella. But I am going to get you ready weather you like it or not! Now go get your tiny ass in the shower!" she said slapping my butt when I turned to go walk to the shower. I didn't argue because I would have lost anyways and plus my stomach was getting kinda quweezy.

As soon as I got to the bathroom everything I had consumed earlier this morning was now in toilet. I'm really beginning to hate morning sickness. I stood up after I was done, flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth and then jumped into the shower.

The smell of my strawberry shampoo was a calming effect. I took a nice long shower and then after washing, conditioning and rinsing I got out. As soon as I had dried off and towel dried my hair so it wasn't sopping wet, I threw on my robe and put a towel on my hair and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper.

When I got into my bedroom the was a neatly folded pile of clothes on my bed with a note that read:

_My dearest Bella,_

_I have thrown together the perfect out for you, as you can see. Meet me in my bedroom as soon as your done getting dressed. You have 5 minutes upon finishing this note._

_Love your Sexy Pixie,_

_Alice 3_

As soon as I finished reading the note I laughed. Yeah she was beautiful but since when was she MY sexy pixie? I hope Jasper knows I'm stealing his wife…. At that thought I laughed and started to get dressed. Alice did a pretty good job at picking out what I should wear. It was a dark green turtleneck sweater, black jeans and dark green flats that matched the shirt. As instructed after I was done I went to Alice's room, and as usual before I could knock the door swung open.

"As usual you look fabulous Bella! You must tell me your designer!"Alice said as she ushered me inside her room so she could finish. After 45 minutes under the hands of Alice, I was done. She had been very light with my makeup and then to add a little bit of bang to my outfit Alice added some gold accessories to my outfit. I had a gold belt, gold hoop earrings and a gold clutch. Alice had just gotten done curling my hair loosely and then pulled some back into a gold clip and left some to frame my face.

When we got done with everything and went downstairs it was a little after 11 and I still had about a half an hour before I should leave. I got compliments from everyone who was home on how good I looked and then after talking for about a half hour I decided it was time for me to get going, I said my good byes and then went to go get the keys to my Volvo s40. I really did like my car, It was safe which was one of the first reasons Edward bought it for me but I really loved the color, The color was a metallic titanium grey color and looked really pretty.

It took me about 20 minutes to drive to the boundary line, since I obeyed the speed limits unlike a couple of people I could name. When I got there I parked my car right next to the invisible boundary line. Jake was already there and sitting on fallen tree trunk. I got out of the car, leaving my clutch in the car and walked over to where Jake was now standing.

"Hey Bells! You look great!"He said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks Jake! So do you! But uh….? Can you let me go? I can't breathe." I said in a breathy voice.

"Oh. Sorry Bells. But anyways, How have you been?"He said letting go.

I thought hard on weather I should tell him or not. "I've been better." I told him honestly

He looked at me with concern in his big, beautiful brown eyes. "Why? What's wrong?"

I thought for a minute and then decided on what I should say. "I've just been a little sick lately. Nothing to be concerned about." I said with a smile that hopefully convinced him.

"Bella. Whenever you say it's nothing to worry about, there's always something or some part of it that you won't tell anyone." Jake said stepping closer to me.

"I'm serious! My stomach has just been a little---" I thought for a moment and decided this was as good as any other time to tell him.

"Aw, Screw it! Jake, I'm pregnant!" I said.

"Your what! That little bastard better not have gotten you pregnant! I'll kill his fucking ass!"Jake was really upset I could tell but I needed him to calm down otherwise he'll turn into a wolf and that won't be good.

"Jake. I AM pregnant and it's Edward's baby! You will NOT touch Edward!" I'm not too sure if it was my actual anger that was making me yell so much or if it was my mood swings.

Before I knew it, Jake had changed into a wolf and lunged at me. I tried to move Jake off of me but it was no use, he was too strong. At first he was just scratching my shoulders up and one swipe to the left side of my face.

"Jake! Please stop!!!!! I beg of you!" I said.

I was full out sobbing because I was afraid of Jake, afraid he could hurt my baby and because my shoulders and face hurt. After about 5 minutes of that he got off of me and when I tried to stand up, I was caught off guard when Jake took a swipe at me and got a deep blow to my stomach. After a couple minutes of attacking the rest of my body he got up and ran off.

That's when I heard _his _velvety voice call out to me. "BELLLLAA!!!" He fell to the ground beside me and started to pick me up, gently.

"Oh god!! Bella! Please hang on." Edward ran as fast as he could back to the house which only took him a couple of minutes.

EPOV

I had just gotten a text from Alice saying that I needed to come right that second. I turned around and the others who were with me stopped and turned to. The reply I got after that made me run full force back to Forks.

_Edward!!!!! You need to be here now! Bella's future has just gone black. I need you to go get her! Alice_

When we finally got back to Forks 25 minutes later, the first thing I noticed was Blood. And lots of it. I recognized Bella's scent and followed it. She was laying about 20 feet from her car. Aside from the scent of her blood, it absolutely reeked of dog.

I ran to Bella's side and fell to the ground. This was definitely bad, she was losing blood and losing blood fast. I picked her up as gently as I could and ran back to the house for Carlisle. The whole way back to the house Bella sobbed into my shirt and said 'I'm sorry Edward. I'm so sorry Edward' and all I could do was to calm her and tell her everything was alright and she was going to be just fine.

As soon as I ran into the house Esme screamed which caused Carlisle to run and see what was wrong. All Carlisle said was get her to his study right away.

I ran as fast as I could to his study and that's when I pulled a folding table so I could set Bella down. Bella had lost conciousness right before I got in the house. Before I could finish my thought train Carlisle walked in with everything he needed to set Bella up.


	6. Talk?

**Here's another chapter my wonderful readers.**

**Merry Christmas Guys!**

**Chapter 5**

**BpoV**

I woke up in a bright room, not like a hospital room but it was still bright and I could hear the beeping of machines. I tried to sit up but it hurt so bad I ended up falling back down on the pillow and winced at the pain. When I looked at the clock, it read midnight. I don't know if it was the same day or what.

I looked up when I realized Edward walked in the room with Carlisle. They both had sad smiles on their faces and I knew it couldn't be good.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked me walking over to one of the machines.

"Not very well. I'm in a lot of pain." I said looking at him and then moving my gaze over to Edward and motioned for him to come and sit next to me.

"Well that's to be expected but I'll give you some more morphine." Carlisle said as he took a syringe from his medical bag and injected it into the IV.

Although I know I don't want to know severity of my injuries I should at least ask. "So how bad is it?" I asked as I put my head back on the pillow. I got another sad look from Carlisle but none the less he told me.

"Dislocated shoulder, broken ligaments in your left wrist, 2 cracked ribs and I'm sorry to say but you lost your baby. I also had to give you about 100 stiches on your stomach to stich up your stomach. No internal organs damaged, so you should be just fine. I'll give you and Edward sometime alone." Carlisle said and walked out of the door.

I had a feeling he was going to say the last part. I started sobbing when Edward gentley wrapped his arms around to try and soothe me. When I was done I turned and gave Edward a small peck on the lips.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I'm such an idiot!" I said still teary eyed.

"Bella. It's alright, I'm just glad that your alive. Just get better okay? I love you." Edward said kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm surprised your not trying to kill Jacob. He's the one who did this to me." I said hugging Edward, still teary eyed, as tight as I could without hurting myself.

"Well _IF _ he comes near you again, I'm going to rip him to shreds." Edward said getting up.

"Uhm. Edward? How long do I have to stay here before I can get up and move? And also, what happened to my baby?" I asked him with a loving expression.

"I'd have to ask Carlisle and he took the fetus out when you were sleeping. Your still going to be quweezy for a few weeks and a bit moody but other than that your fine. I'll go ask Carlisle how long okay?" and with that he got up and went to go find Carlisle.

As soon as Edward had left, the girls of the house decided to come and pay me a visit.

"Oh honey, how are you feeling?" Esme asked as she walked towards me to give me a gentle hug.

"I've been better but oh well." I said as I continued to get hugs from my visitors.

Alice came in next and she was by far the loudest and most upset. "Oh Bella!!! I got so worried when I saw your future go black and then when I saw you in that puddle of blood!! I was so worried!" Alice cried out as she came to lay down with me, hugging me for dear life.

"I know Alice. I'm sorry." I hugged my best friend and then promised her that when I was able to walk around and do things I would let her take me shopping in Italy to say sorry for scaring her.

"I'm glad your okay Bella. I don't think I could face Edward if anything had happened to you." Rosalie said as she came to give me a small hug.

"I don't think I could either if I was you." I said and somehow that made them smirk.

After a little bit Esme shooed everyone out so I could get some rest and within a minute Edward and Carlisle came back into the room.

"Well, you can only guess why I'm here, right Bella?" Carlisle asked as he approached the bed I was laying on, I nodded signaling for him to go on.

"Well, I've stiched up everything that has needed to be stiched but I don't want you to move around to much alright? You can start moving on your own in about 2 weeks but otherwise someone needs to carry you. As for right now, I'm unhooking everything so you may go your own room to rest. And no doing anything strenuous okay?" He said as he started to shut down monitors and take the IV out of me.

For the rest of the afternoon, I sat in bed and watched movies and checked my email. After about 3 movies, Alice came in and decided that it would be beneificial for me to take a shower. I didn't oppose it, because to be blunt I felt disgusting.

It was difficult to shower because I was trying not to get soap on my cuts and also the ligaments in my wrist. After 20 minutes in the shower I got out and found clothes on the counter waiting for me. I sat down on tub and very carefully got dressed. Alice had left me a pair shorts and a black cami. Next to my clothes were new dressings for my wounds and I would have to have someone dress them for me.

I yelled for Edward and in a second he was there and picking me up. He carefully set me down on the bed and I handed him the dressings. He looked at me for a moment and then I started to lift my shirt up enough so he could dress my stomach.

When he was done dressing everything and my brace was on my wrist he set me back on the bed in a better position and brought me a little bit of food. Alice came in every once in a while to ask how I was doing and if I needed anything since Edward went to talk to Carlisle. After reading, watching various movies, and checking emails I decided I wanted to go downstairs and be able to talk to the rest of my family.

I called for Alice this time since I had a feeling that Edward was still going to be talking to Carlisle.

"Yes, My dear?" she said bowing as she opened the door.

I laughed at her and then continued "Yes, Miss. Cullen, just the woman I was looking for. I would like to go down to the foyer to mingle with the rest of my family." I said in a fake brittish accent.

"Why of course my lady. But I must ask that I dress you in proper attire before you go and meet your loyal subjects." And with that she ran back to her room and was back in a moment with a whole outfit put together and ready for me.

Alice brought me black skinny jeans, a red cami and a red plaid jacket that naturally fit me like a glove. Of course it wasn't an outfit without shoes so Alice gave me a pair of black flats.

When we walked down there, everyone was off in their own little worlds, Rosalie was reading fasion magazines, Emmett and Jasper were playing Call of Duty 4, Esme was making a flower arrangement and Carlisle was either in the study or at the hospital. After looking around as much as I could from the couch as I could I decided to ask where Edward was.

"Edward is with Carlisle at the hospital to bring home some things for your recovering." Esme said from the dining room where she was piecing together the flower arrangement.

Almost like clockwork Carlisle and Edward walked in from the garage and joined everyone in the living room after Carlisle ran upstairs. I started to feel a little sick so I asked Edward to take me upstairs. After we got upstairs and into the bathroom, I threw up. After a couple minutes of my head in the toilet, I sat up slowly and Edward picked me up enough so that I was leaning against the sink so I could rinse my mouth out.

I was getting pretty sick of the vomiting. It's been a few days now and I've been stuck in my bedroom and the bathroom. Carlisle told me it was an effect of the miscarriage I had and the fact I was getting a cold and possibly the flu.

'_Stupid vampires and their immunity to sickness. Why in the hell hasn't Edward changed me yet?' _I thought as I was checking my emails.

I had been alone for most of the morning and afternoon. Edward had gone to do some sort of secret and everytime I tried to get the answer from Alice she would lie and say she didn't know what was going on. It was the second week of October, and the leaves were turned and still turning. It was nice to watch, the leaves were playing in the wind and creating a whirlwind of beauty.

It was about 9 when Edward walked into our bedroom and he looked as tired as a vampire could possibly be. He came and layed down next to me and sighed. I set my laptop down on the bedside table and snuggled closer to him, and as usual he wrapped his arms around me. But something was telling me that something was wrong, very wrong.

And almost like Edward could read my mind, "Bella, We need to talk." He said looking at me with a serious expression.

**I hope everyone is having a great christmas! I'll post again as soon as I can. What is it that Edward wants to talk about? Find out in the next chapter of H.A.Y.A!**


	7. Apologies

**Hola, my faithful readers! Here is another chapter. I hope you like it. Read and Review! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only. Don't just say you suck, your story sucks. None of that, okay?**

Today, is the day that Alice and I are going to Charlie's house. As usual, Edward left early this morning, before I was awake. Edward left me a note saying to be careful and that he would back tomorrow morning.

I got up and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. I called Charlie last night to let him know I was coming and he was absolutely happy about that. We hadn't seen each other since my wedding and I missed him. After having some toast Alice found me and threw me in the shower and got me ready for the day. She dressed me in some nice fitted jeans, a white Cami and a dark blue sweater that had a deep v in the front and gave me a pair of white and silver pumas to wear. I was personally grateful she didn't put me in heels but I guess she remembered that I would be cooking all day so she was nice.

Alice finished me up by curling my hair gently and pinning my bangs up with a couple of bobby pins and did a nice natural look with my makeup. We decided to take my car and on the way to Charlie's we stopped by Starbuck's and got some coffee for the morning, and today I would really need it. When we arrived at Charlie's house, he was sitting in his chair and watching one of the recorded games he had in the house.

"Dad! We're here!" I shouted as I took off my peacoat and scarf and hung them up, Alice did that as well.

"Bells, how are you doing?" my dad asked as he hugged me and hugged Alice.

"I'm doing pretty good. I thought I would come and say hi." I said as I sat down with my Starbuck's.

"Well how long are you going to stay?" my dad asked with a hopeful meaning that we were going to stay longer than a couple of hours.

"Oh, I don't know. You want to stay over Alice?" I asked her when she sat down, and she nodded. "Well, I guess until tomorrow, if that's alright with you dad?" Of course it was.

"Of course it is. I would just have to make up the guest bedroom. I turned your room in a storage room. Sorry about that Bells." He said sheepishly.

"That's alright Dad. I'll do it later. So did you have any requests on what you want me to make you?" I asked walking towards the kitchen to determine whether or not I would need to go to the store, which knowing my dad I would.

"Umm... No. just whatever you want to make, I guess Bells. And I don't have any food so you'll need to go to the store." he said as soon as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Okay. Well that's one thing off the list to do." I laughed. "Okay, Well me and Alice are going to go the store alright dad?" he nodded and went to the jar labeled **Food Money** and pulled out $120 and handed it to me. I tried to protest about the amount of money but he told me not to worry about, so I didn't argue the matter any farther.

When we got to the store, I grabbed a cart and started to mentally think of a list that would be suitable for my father. I grabbed ingredients to make a lasagna and freeze portions of it so he could just pop it in the microwave or the oven. I also grabbed things for him to make cold cut sandwiches. By the time I was done getting all the things on my mental list, the cart was full of a variety of things he could make himself. We spent the majority of the food money Charlie gave us.

When we arrived back at Charlie's, I saw a familiar VW rabbit in the driveway. I braced myself for what was to come and started to take groceries in.

"Bella! Jake and Embry are here!" my dad shouted from the living room. I took a deep breath and took the groceries into the kitchen and set them on the kitchen table.

"Um, could you give me and Bella a hand please?" Alice said as she set down her bags next to mine. Jake and Embry agreed and got the remaining bags out of the trunk of my car, while Alice and I got to work on putting the groceries away.

"Hey are you guys hungry?" I asked while I was putting some things in the fridge. The all replied yes and we decided to order pizza.

Alice decided she was going to drive up to the house to get some things for us to stay the night. I decided I was going to go and set up the guest bedroom while she was gone. When I was upstairs, I grabbed some pillows and bed makings from the linen closet. The guest bedroom had a queen sized mattress which was just fine for me and Alice. I heard the door open behind me and I turned to see who it was.

"Hi Bella." Jake said as he went and sat in the chair by the window.

"Hi Jake." I said as I picked up the flat sheet and spread it neatly on the bed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! Oh god, you don't know how much this has hurt me. I could have killed you!" Jake got up and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I turned around and hugged him back. There was a part of me that hated Jake for what he did but there was a bigger part of me that would forgive his mistake and always be his friend no matter what happens.

"I know Jake, I know. But I'm better now, so don't beat yourself up to much alright." I said as I pulled away from my friend. I finished putting the blankets and pillows on the bed, and by the time I was done with the room, Alice had walked in with our bags.

"Smells like dog in here. Oh yeah. I forgot you were here." she said laughing. Jake and Alice have this thing about teasing each other about how the other one stinks to them. Normally we all would have laughed along with her but Jake was still pretty butt hurt about what happened but it wasn't long before we did laugh about it. We went downstairs and Charlie and Embry had already started to eat some of the pizza.

Embry could tell that I had forgiven Jake and that put him in a better mood. It was about 8 o'clock when Embry and Jake decided they should head back to the reservation. We all said our goodbyes and not long after they left Charlie turned in for the night and me and Alice decided to bring a DVD up in to the guest room and watch it. I feel asleep about half way through the movie and I was out cold.

I woke up to my phone going off. I groaned and opened my phone up. I had a text message from Edward saying he would be home by 1. I looked at the clock and saw that it was about a quarter to 11. I groaned and got out of the bed and walked over to my bag to grab my bag of toiletries and stumbled down the hall to the communal bathroom. I stripped off my pajamas and stepped into the hot water and washed my hair with the strawberry shampoo Alice packed for me.

I heard my cell phone go off again when I was in the shower, so I quickly finished rinsing off the body wash, that was lathered up and got out. I quickly dried off my body and picked up my cell phone. The number was an unfamiliar number and the person had left me a text message. The text message told me that I needed to leave Jake alone if I knew what was good for me. '_Alright. Whatever._' I thought. I towel dried my hair, since I knew Alice was going to do my hair and makeup, I just dried it.

I heard a tap on the bathroom and the person was Charlie asking if he could use the bathroom. I put my robe on and headed down the hall the guest bedroom. Alice had laid out my clothes on the neatly done up bed. She had given me a pair of jeans and a thin, long sleeved shirt with a white shirt underneath. I put them on and then went downstairs, where I saw Alice sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in front of her.

Alice looked up when she heard me come into the kitchen and grab a mug from the cupboard for my own cup of coffee. Charlie came down a few minutes later in his uniform and explained that he needed to do some work down at the station and he would call me later tonight. I walked over and hugged Charlie and he hugged me back and walked to the front door and grabbed his gun belt from its place in the drawer. We stayed at Charlie's a little longer and then decided it was time for us to head home. We chatted in the car about whatever came to mind and by the time we were done we were arriving in the garage.

When I walked in the house the clock on the wall said it was about 12:30, so I decided to take my stuff upstairs and unpack it. Almost like clockwork at exactly 1 o'clock, Edward walked in to the bedroom and gave me a kiss. I had missed Edward so much while he was gone. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed him, so I kissed Edward back eagerly which made him smile.

"Did you miss me or something?" Edward asked pulling away just a little bit and smiling at me.

"Of course I missed you. I always miss you when you go hunting." I said hugging him to me. He hugged me back tightly and then carried us to the bed. We laid together for a little while until I decided I was hungry and then we ventured downstairs to see what there was for me to eat.

"Hey Edward?" I asked as I opened the door to the pantry and began to decide what exactly it was that I wanted to eat.

"Yes, Bella?" He replied as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs and began to drink some coffee he had made.

"I want to do it soon. Really soon." I think that my response caught him off guard but none the less he just smiled and told me he knew I did. The only hard part about that was the plan on when I was going to be changed. Edward was fine on whenever I wanted to get it done, but I wanted to do it as soon as possible. Edward is still pretty determined to keep me as I am but he knows that would mean he would be going back on the deal we made right before Christmas of last year. I know Edward wouldn't go back on his promise, but I know he doesn't like it as much as he says he does.

I finished looking around the kitchen and settled for some fruit from the fridge. I ate the fruit slowly as Edward and I chatted about our plans for tomorrow. Edward told me that Alice was planning on taking me shopping tomorrow because she saw me getting changed soon, and Alice would use anything as an excuse to go shopping. Edward wanted me to go with Alice and promised he would be here when I returned.

"Well, what are you going to do all day tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll probably just hang out with Jasper. Maybe Emmett as well, if Rosalie goes with you. But I'll just hang around the house more than likely." He said sipping his coffee.

I gave Edward a suspicious look, but I knew he was telling the truth. But Edward has been known to be surprising. After I was finished with my fruit, we went into the living room where Alice and Jasper were watching a movie. We sat on the love seat opposite them and watched the rest of the movie with them. When the movie was over, both couples rose from their respected spots and walked towards the stairs.

Alice stopped me when we were at the base of the stairs.

"Hey Bella. We're going to go shopping tomorrow, okay? I know Edward told you. We're going to leave early alright?" and before I could respond, she kissed my cheek and ran up the stairs.

I shook my head and walked up the stairs to my room. Edward was changing his clothes and putting on some nice clean ones, since he still had the ones from yesterday on. I walked up to him right before he put his shirt on and wrapped my arms around his chest. He turned around and hugged me back and he let out what sounded like sigh of pleasure. He always told me that the warmth he felt from me felt amazing against his cold, granite skin. I knew what he meant when he said that because it was the same for me except in the opposite way, the coldness of his skin felt good against mine.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked Edward as I stepped back so he could put his shirt on.

"Yeah. I have to go do something. I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can." He said and then he gave me a very passionate kiss.

I blushed, and said "Alright. Come back to me soon." He smiled and told me he would and then he ran out the door.

After he left, I walked downstairs and went to the little library they had, and chose a book. After choosing a book, I sat down in the living room and started reading.

After a while of reading, I heard someone walk into the living room and when I looked up Jasper was there and just smiled at me, with a book in his own hand.

"What are you reading?" He asked as he sat down next to me on the love seat. I sat my book down, using my finger to mark my place in the book.

"Pride and Prejudice. This is like, my millionth time reading it." I laughed. It was true though, I've read it at least a hundred times since I've gone out with Edward.

"Oh. Yeah. My sister had bought a copy and she put it on my grave. I kept close tabs on my family after I was changed. Well, as close as I could manage. I was so excited when I found out my mother was pregnant again. It was remarkable though, she was 46 when she had my sister." Jasper explained as he looked up at the ceiling.

I didn't know this side of Jasper. I thought he was an only child, although I had never asked about his family.

"What's her name?" I asked him while turning my body toward him so we could talk easier. I wanted to learn as much about Jasper as I could, since he could remember the most about his human life.

"Her name is Emma. She was such a beautiful baby. Her hair was blond, like mine and she had the most amazing blue eyes. They were so bright. She got cuter as she got older. She had long wavy hair, when she was older and she was smart. My mother believed in having her children educated. She home schooled both of us. By the time Emma was about 16, she was learning calculus. I looked at her work when she was sleeping. She was also extremely talented at writing." He looked so happy when he talked about his little sister.

"I never knew that you had a sister Jasper." I said as he finished.

"Yeah. I've never talked about her in front of anyone except Alice and Edward. I guess I just feel really close to you. I mean I feel really close to everyone in the family, but especially of you, Alice and Edward. I really wish you could have met her. You would have really liked her." I really felt like I was there, like I could seriously picture his sister in my head.

After a moment of silence we heard someone walk into the room and when we looked up we saw it was Emmett.

"Your not boring her are you Jasper? We all know that you can be boring sometimes." Emmett said, scooting me so I was in the middle of the couch and he sat on my other side.

"Emmett, he wasn't boring me. We were just talking about whatever popped up." I said looking up at my big, idiotic brother. I never used in-laws with them because they are pretty much my family.

Emmett snickered, and at first it took me a minute to get what he was talking about but I caught on and I slapped him, which was a bad idea.

"What did I do?" He asked rubbing the spot where I hit him, trying to me feel better I presume.

"That's gross, Emmett!" I got up and walked upstairs and opened my book once more. I read for a few hours and I'm guessing, I fell asleep because when I looked out the window it was dark outside, instead of overcast like it usually was in Forks. I stretched and went downstairs, to try and see if Edward was home.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw a note on the table next to some fruit.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't see you before you fell asleep. We've all gone out to hunt. I'm so sorry to leave you alone by yourself, but we should be home shortly. If it's too late then don't wait up for me alright? I love you and I'll be home as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Edward._

_'Great' _I thought to myself. Alone again. I took the bowl of fruit, some juice and some crackers upstairs and got on the laptop. I opened and read my emails, which to no surprise most were from Renee. All of the emails said the same thing as they usually said, except that one said that Phil had a heart attack but hes fine and resting at home.

_Mom,_

_Oh, well it's good that it's not baseball season then, right? Well tell him that I send my love to him and I'll call you guys soon. _

_I'm fine though, I fell again. But I'm alright. I sprained my wrist. At first the doctor thought it was broken ligaments but the X-ray was someone else's. But I mean, hey it could happen right? Edward's fine as well. He's planning a surprise and Alice won't tell me, so he enjoys that I get so frustrated about it. But everything is good here. Ummm, Charlie's friend Billy, I don't know if you remember him, but he had a stroke like two months ago but he's doing good. And his daughters, Rachel and Rebecca are both married and off to college. His son is a couple years younger than me, and no mom I don't think he's cute._

_But Edward and I plan on going to college next spring. We're going to go to Dartmouth. I seriously wonder what kind of strings he pulled to get me into that school... oh well._

_Okay well I'll talk to you later mom. I love you and tell Phil I love him and I hope he gets better soon._

_Love,_

_Bella_

Hopefully that will satisfy my mother enough not to email me every other day wondering what we're doing here in Forks, while her and Phil are in Jacksonville. I looked at the clock on the laptop and it read about 11. I figured I would take a shower and get ready for bed. I walked to the closet to grab some sweats and a t-shirt and jumped in the shower.

I had never realized how good showers felt sometimes and so I just let the water run over my body and work out the knots in my shoulders. After deciding I had used enough water I got out and dried off. I put my clothes on and towel dried my hair and threw it up in a messy bun. By the time I had gotten out of the shower and walked back into the room, Edward was laying on the bed in his pajama bottoms with the DvD player on and running. I laid next to him and watched as the credits for Sweeney Todd rolled on the screen.

Edward had tucked me in the blankets and I rested my head on his chest and watched the movie until Edward decided it was late enough for me and told me to go to sleep.

"I can't sleep though. I'm not tired enough. I just want to talk. I want to know how your day went." I said propping my back up with a pillow.

"Alright. But afterwards your going to bed." He said turning towards me, and for some reason I felt like Edward was hiding something from me that was bigger than planning something.

"Alice and I went and did our secret mission and then we all went hunting. Nothing really exciting happened today, really. It was really boring. But I'm glad that I'm back home with you. I love you so much and you make me the happiest guy on the earth." I started crying towards the end, because that's part of what he said when he proposed to me and because I felt bad for thinking that Edward was lying to me or cheating on me or something horrible like that.

"Hey, what's wrong Bella?" Edward said as he held me to him and rocked me back and forth in the attempt to calm me down, which worked but somehow I felt like Jasper was helping with that as well.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to go to sleep and talk later." I said, and Edward let me go, but wrapped his arm around my waist after turning off the light.

I cried a few more times during the night, which Edward calmed me down every time and in doing so meant that I got a very horrible night of sleep. I cried about everything I was sorry about, like thinking those horrible things about Edward, the goldfish I had when I was little, which I killed by overfeeding it, but I was like 3 and the fish looked hungry, feeling like the reason my parents argued when I was little being my fault, just everything I could think of to upset me came to me.

I woke up about a quarter to 9 and Edward was already up and getting dressed. I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth to get the morning taste out of my mouth and was shocked with how bad I looked. My usually pale skin looked paler and I had dark circles under my eyes. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed with my brush and began to detangle the mess that had accumulated during the night. I called for Alice, while I was brushing my hair and she arrived in an instant.

"Wow, you look like you suffered a bad nights sleep. Well, let's get you ready for the day! We've got a lot ahead of us today!" She said going to my closet and grabbing me some clothes. She tossed me some black skinny jeans, a white cami, and a small black vest. I was to tired to really think on what I was wearing or anything so Alice, just straightened out my hair and put soft waves in my hair and pinned some of it back.

"Are we going some where?" I asked as she carried me downstairs and handed me a pair of high heels. She nodded 'yes' and took me out to the car, where she threw me my coat. We took off in the canary yellow Porsche that I had grown to love. We went into town and stopped at the local Starbuck's and we both got some coffee.

After getting our coffee, we walked back out to the car and drove off again. After driving for an hour, even with Alice's crazy driving, I asked her where we were going.

"We're going to Seattle! Isn't it great? There's a sale at a store I like so we're going to go shopping. And don't even bother complaining about your shoes, your not getting out of it!" Alice said as she continued to speed off towards Seattle. We got to the ferry that would take us to Seattle and we got off the ferry, an hour later, and continued off towards the store in Seattle. We pulled into a gigantic parking garage, which I guess we would have to walk to the store, I groaned until we got to an elevator.

When the elevator opened it's doors I realized we were actually in the Seattle Airport.

"Alice, why are we in the Airport?" I asked and then it hit me. We were on our way to Italy. And another thing that hit me was why they had gone hunting so much. We found the rest of the family and we went to go pick up our tickets at the counter. It was about 11 when I looked at the clock on my cell phone, and our plane was supposed to arrive at noon.

While we were waiting, Edward and I headed towards the food gate to get me some food, since I hadn't eaten anything yet today and not much the night before. I grabbed a muffin and some fruit and ate it at the Cafe they had at the airport. I ate slowly, savoring each bite. I was still upset about last night and I'm just glad that Alice had done my make-up before we left, so at least I didn't have dark circles under my eyes.

"Bella, why were you so upset last night?" Edward asked as I finished my muffin. I took interest in my fruit for a moment, until Edward took my hand in his.

"Please, Bella. Please tell me what's wrong. I can't read your mind, so you have to tell me what your thinking. If something is bothering you, then I need to know." He said pleading.

"I'll tell you, but I need time to think about everything, okay? I just need time is all." I said looking down. Edward must have sensed that I was uncomfortable about the conversation, so he decided to drop the subject and we walked to the terminal right as our plane was starting to board.


	8. Plane Ride

**Hola! I hope you guys are liking the story and as always I'll try to post as soon as I can.**

As we got on the plane, we saw that the rest of the family had already taken their seats next to their partner. In the row behind us sat Alice and Jasper. Jasper looked stiff, uncomfortable in all ways and I wondered how he was going to be able to handle himself during the flight from Seattle to Italy. Alice and Jasper were holding hands on the armrest and Alice was leaning her head on Jasper's shoulder. Alice and Jasper were so adorable together. Alice had a huge stack of fashion magazines in the seat next to her and was looking at a couple that were in Italian. '_Great. Shopping. Shit! I promised I would let her take me shopping. That's it! No more deals with Alice'_ I looked in the row across the hall and Rose was pretty much doing the same thing as Alice, except she was circling what she wanted, and Emmett was playing with a strand of her hair.

I looked behind them and I saw Carlisle and Esme looking at some kind of book Carlisle was holding. The book was old, at least 50 years and was bound in old, cracked leather. Whatever was in the book appeared to be funny to them since they smiled and chuckled. I stared straight ahead at the seat in front of me, after a few moments Edward handed me my book, from the nightstand at home.

"Would you like to read?" He asked pulling out his own book from a carry-on. I nodded and accepted the book. I hardly noticed the plane taking off, because I was so used to hearing it when I went to Charlie's for summer when I was a kid.

I read for a few hours and then I sat my book in my lap. I took out my cell phone and saw that we had been on the plane for about 5 hours. I was almost done with my book, probably about 100 more pages left in the book. I sat my head back on the headrest and Edward took my hand and rubbed circles on the back of my hand.

He moved the armrest up and pulled me towards him and I smiled. As much as I was upset with myself still about crying so much last night, I don't think I could stand to be mad at Edward, but something still didn't seem right about all of this. I started to cry just a little bit and Edward held me to him and Jasper was right behind him rubbing my shoulder. I was really thankful for Jasper because I really didn't want to make a scene on a plane.

The plane wasn't heavily packed so Alice came and sat right next to me. I felt kind of bad because I was leaning more so on Alice now than I was Edward, but I knew he would understand. I fell asleep a little bit later. I slept until about 10, feeling grateful for the sleep. I walked to the bathroom and when I returned I saw one of the stewardess was being all flirty with Edward. I knew he wouldn't do anything, but she was being pretty persistent about whatever it was she wanted.

After a few moments she walked off and came back with a little plate filled with some fruit and something to drink. The stewardess lingered for a few more minutes and then stalked off again. I climbed back into my seat.

"I thought you might be hungry. I hope fruit is okay?" he asked pushing the fruit in front of me. I nodded my head and started to munch on the fruit. When I was finished with my fruit, I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and he hugged me.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen" Edward whispered in my ear, which made me smile because I hadn't heard that for a while.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" I whispered back to him.

"Bella, I just want to let you know that I wont push what's wrong but I would like to know as soon as your ready to tell me, alright?" He told me and then kissed my forehead.

"Alright. I'll tell you when I'm ready." I replied to him. We talked for a few hours and then I fell asleep for a few more hours.

I woke up about 4:30 in the morning according to my cell phone which was on the jacket in my lap.

"Love? We're going to be landing soon." Edward said as he put the laptop back in the case and our books back in the carry-on.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked as I sat up and grabbed the brush and bag of toiletries from the carry-on. Alice swiftly sat by me and fixed my hair. I took my toiletries to the bathroom and brushed my teeth using some bottled water Alice gave me and also used some mouth wash to get the morning taste out of my mouth.

I came back and put my coat on, while Alice did my make-up in a natural way. Our plane landed in the airport at about a quarter after 5 and we made our way to the baggage claim. We all got our luggage and headed towards the front of the airport where we found our cars. Carlisle had rented every couple a vehicle. I put my luggage in the trunk, and slid into the passenger seat of the car and turned on the heat. The morning was clear, but it was really chilly. Edward said that usually meant it would be hot later in the day.

We followed Alice and Jasper to our hotel. When we got inside the hotel, Carlisle was checking everybody in and getting our room keys. He handed everyone an envelope that had a room number written on the front. We took our stuff upstairs with the help of a bellhop. The bellhop was really weirding me out. He would just stare at me and then mumble something in Italian, and for once Edward wasn't being over protective, he was chuckling quietly and then he stopped and looked down at the floor.

The bellhop helped us to the bedroom and put our stuff in the foyer of the hotel room. Edward gave the bellhop a bill and bellhop stared at him another minute and left. After the bellhop left, Edward had a disgusted look on his face.

"What is so funny, Edward?" I asked him as I moved one of the three bags that were mine.

"He was checking you out. I thought it was funny. But then he started checking me out and said he would love to have a three-some with us. But no one can have you that way but me." I was by the bed when he said that and then when I turned around he was crouched down low and was playfully growling.

"You wouldn't dare" I said to him, completely forgetting about the bi-sexual bellhop.

As soon as I said that he tackled me to the bed, holding me in an iron-tight cage and he started to kiss me everywhere he could manage. I started laughing and then we heard a knock on the door, Edward grumbled to himself and got up to answer the door.

He opened it and said "No, I don't have enough to share." I looked at him strangely and then Alice and Jasper came in, or in Alice's case danced, through the door. I fixed my hair and walked out to the foyer and sat on the couch next to Edward, who pulled me onto his lap.

I always liked when he did sweet little things like that and I was glad that he was still being sweet like he usually was.

"Well, we actually wanted to see if you guys wanted to come exploring in a few hours. About 9 or so? That gives you guys a few hours to get ready. Wanna come with?" Alice asked and we both agreed and that at 9 we were to meet at the front of the hotel. After that they left and Edward and I got up. It was about 6:30 when I looked at the clock. I decided that I would take a shower and then spend the rest of the time with Edward.

I walked to the bedroom and grabbed my bag of toiletries and a robe. I would call for Alice to pick my clothes out, but knowing her, they would be neatly folded on the bed when I got out of the shower. Edward decided to follow me and take a shower with me. I blushed even though I was used to him taking showers with me, but he hasn't for a while so I wasn't quite used to it anymore.**  
**

I forgot about how sore I got on plane rides. The hot water helped to unknot my shoulders and my back. We weren't in there for very long but it felt really good. I washed and conditioned my hair and used some new body wash Alice gave me. I rinsed and got out of the shower. I towel dried my hair a little bit and put my hair in a towel and walked towards my bedroom. Just as I had predicted, my clothes were neatly folded on the end of the bed, shoes and all, with instructions to come to her room after I was done getting dressed.

I did as I was told and got dressed. She gave me some medium wash jeans, a white cami and ¾ sleeve sweatshirt and a pair of white pumas. I put my clothes on and walked across the hall to Alice and Jasper's room. As soon as I knocked once she at the door and pulled me inside. My hair was still damp when we got into the bathroom where I saw that Alice had completely covered the bathroom counter with make-up and other styling products.

Alice put a straightening serum and a defrizzer serum on my hair and then straightened my hair. After she was done making sure my hair was perfectly straight she moved on to my make-up. She put a few layers of mascara on, and some eyeliner on my top and bottom lash lines, foundation and powder to give me flawless skin according to Alice and a little bit of tinted chapstick.

Alice took me into her bedroom and gave me a long chain that had a key on it, some earrings, a couple of rings and handed me my Chanel purse she had gotten me for my birthday a few months ago. When I looked at the clock in th foyer of her hotel room I saw that it was about quarter to 8 which meant I could spend the next 45 minutes with Edward until we had to go down and grab me something to eat before we leave.

"Bella? I put your copy of the key for your room in your wallet. And everything you need is in your purse" Alice shouted at me before I left her room.

"Thanks Alice. I'll see you guys in a bit" I said and shut the door and crossing the hall to my room. When I got to my door I took the key out of my wallet and slipped it in the scanner and waited for the light to turn green before I tried to open the door. When I walked in the door, I saw Edward sitting on the couch with the laptop in his lap, curious as to what he was doing I decided to set my purse by the front door and go sit by him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him as I sat on the couch next to him.

"Colleges. I want to go back to school in the spring. I'm just looking at my options." He said as he scrolled through a school website.

"Oh. I was actually thinking about college the other day. I wanted to try it out, I mean that was part of out deal. What colleges do you think I should apply for?" I asked, leaning my head carefully on his shoulder.

"Bella. You don't have to go to college." He said setting the laptop aside.

"Edward. I WANT to go to college. Really I do. And regardless of what our deal was, I want to go to college." I told him sitting up.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. I'm just kind of stressed about going back to college. And I'm still trying to find a good time for your transformation." He said pulling me towards him.

"Oh. Well why exactly do you want to go back to college?" I asked him.

"I would like to get my medical degree again. I want to start earning money to support us, if we wanted to move out or if not, then we could use the money to go some place." Edward said.

I looked at him and stared, he wanted to go back to college so he could support us? Was I being that much of an inconvenience? I was starting to get upset so I got up, grabbed my purse and ran out of the room slamming the door behind me. I got in an elevator and went downstairs. There was a buzz from my purse and I dug through to grab my cell phone. One new message from Alice, it said.

_Bella? Are you okay? I heard the door slam. Text me back asap! Xoxo Alice._

That was the one thing I really loved about Alice she always cared about me.

_Yeah. I'm alright. I just got upset, that's all. Could you meet me at the Cafe down the road from the hotel? I just want to get some coffee or something and calm down. Xoxo Bella._

I sent the message and in a minute it buzzed again with her reply.

_Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. I just have to get my shoes and grab my purse. Xoxo Alice._

I didn't bother texting her back. By the time I got to the Cafe and got my mocha Alice was entering the Cafe looking for me. I waved her over and she hugged me.

"God Bella. Don't do that to me ever again" Alice said as she sat at a table across from me.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just got upset by something that Edward said. I didn't mean to worry you." I said as I took a sip of my mocha.

"What did he say?" She asked as she stole a sip of my mocha.

"Well, he just made it sound like I was a big inconvenience to him and that he wanted to go back to college just so he could support us. And I don't know. It just hurt my feelings the way that he said it. And give me my mocha back you little stealer!" I said as I took my mocha back and giggled at the end.

"But it's yummy!!!!!!! But, umm the Edward thing. I would just cool down a bit and then go back to the hotel, unless you would rather just have everyone meet us here? Its just going to be the guys. Rose and Emmett decided they wanted to stay at the hotel and Carlisle and Esme are going to see a couple of old friends." She said as we walked up to the counter so she could buy her own mocha and for me to get a refill.

"Um. Yeah, I guess we could have them meet us here. It would give you time to drink your mocha." I said as the Italian cashier was handing us our drinks. We went and sat back down at our table and Alice texted the guys and told them to meet us down at the Cafe. I went back up to the counter and paid for a muffin and went back to Alice. When I was about two bites from finishing my muffin Edward and Jasper walked into the Cafe and got a lot of looks from the girls that were in the Cafe.

They walked over when they saw us and sat down next to us. We sat and chatted for a few minutes while I finished my muffin and my mocha. After that we walked around town and Alice showed me a few places that we were going to shop at tomorrow. Everything that I could see in the windows of those shops were really beautiful and some were above 10,000 dollars. We walked around all day and when it was starting to get dark we decided it was about time we head back to the hotel.

We walked back to our hotel rooms and shut the doors. I walked over to couch and laid on it, taking off my shoes. I was completely beat and hungry. Edward came over to the couch and moved my head for a minute and sat under me so my head was laying in his lap.

"I'm sorry about earlier" I said as I turned my head towards him, already my eyelids were getting thick with sleep.

"Bella. It's alright. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I just want you to be happy. Come on let's get you to bed." He picked me up and took me to the bedroom where he had already pulled the sheets and the blankets down. He sat me in a sitting position and then took some short shorts and a tank top out for me to change into.

After I got dressed, I climbed back in the bed and pulled the covers over me and within minutes I had fallen into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Finding Lost Blood

**Wow, chapter 9. I never thought I was going to get this far with this story. Well I hope you enjoy it.**

I woke up to my cell phone going off on the nightstand of the bed. I groaned and picked it up. I flipped it open and said hello, my voice heavy with sleep.

"Bella? Did I wake you? Oh baby I'm sorry." My mother said so cheerful. Oops, I forgot to tell her I was coming to Italy.

"Hey Mom. It's okay. It's kind of my fault. I forgot to tell you I was flying to Italy for a few days" I told her sitting up and staring at the clock. It was 1:30 A.M. Here.

"YOU'RE WHERE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Renee shouted through the phone.

"Mom, calm down. I'm leaving tomorrow. So I'll be home the day after okay? Carlisle and Esme are celebrating their wedding anniversary, but which one I'm not sure. And plus they wanted to visit some old friends. And I guess it kind of just slipped my mind" I told her rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"How could something like that slip your mind? Well, it couldn't be a very big number, they're so young" She said calming down a bit.

"Hey mom? What time is it over there?" I asked curiously.

"It's 11:30" She said after pausing for a minute probably checking the time herself.

"What day is it?"

"Today is Tuesday dear, what day is it over there?" She asked back.

"Um, Wednesday, I do believe. Its like 1:35 am Right now. Hey mom can I call you in a few hours when I'm awake?" I asked laying back in bed.

"Oh, is it really that early over there? Alright, call me in a few hours. I love you baby" She said and hung up.

I shut my phone and fell back asleep until about 8 when my body decided it couldn't lay down anymore. I got up and hopped into the shower. When I got out, I had clothes awaiting me on the bed. I dressed without complaining and called my mom back.

"Hello?" it was Phil.

"Hey Phil. How are you doing?" I asked as I put my still damp hair behind my shoulder.

Phil and I chatted for a few minutes and while we were talking, I examined finally on what Alice had given me. She had given me light, fitted jeans, a white cami and a dark blue v-neck sweater to put over it. I was putting on my shoes when I could hear my mother on the other line shouting for Phil to give her the phone. I laughed and said good-bye to Phil and then I started to talk to my mom.

"Hi, mom" I said when she greeted me on the phone.

"Hi baby" she said in reply to my greeting.

"I thought I would call you before we went shopping today" I said as I grabbed my purse and made sure everything was in it before I had to leave.

"Oh. Okay. Well I'm going out with my new friend Maria today. She's taking me out to lunch and then we're taking her daughter to her ice skating competition. Her daughter invited me." my mother told me as she was walking around the house.

"Oh. I remember you telling me about Maria. How is she?" I asked grabbing a bottled water from the fridge. I opened it and took a drink, then put the cap back on when I was finished with my drink. My mother and I chatted for a few more minutes until the door bell rang and said Maria was here and that she had to go.

After I got off the phone I walked over to Alice and Jasper's room where I was surprised that EVERYONE was going shopping with us. I was confused but then Alice told me that we were just going to meet up for lunch and then walk around the city for a little bit.

Alice and I headed off first and when we arrived at the lobby, the front desk person told us that our car was waiting for us.

'_I guess Alice already called for her car_' I said mentally as we walked out the big, French style double doors. It looked like the exact car she had stolen a few years ago when we stopped Edward from going to the Volturi.

"Don't worry Bella. This one isn't stolen!" Alice said cheerfully as she climbed in with her usual grace and started the engine. The silent purring of the engine made me miss my truck. I still to this day wonder if Edward actually tampered with my truck or if it passed with old age like he claimed it did. Oh well I guess.

We didn't drive for very long before we came to a big department store. Alice parked in the small parking lot in front of the store and dragged me inside. Alice claimed that this was one of her favorite stores. We shopped for a little over an hour in this particular store and came out with 5 bags each, and they weren't small bags. I couldn't blame Alice though, everything in this particular store was absolutely gorgeous. We loaded our finds into the back of her car and drove off to another store not to far away.

This store was equally gorgeous in every aspect as the last store. We got a few more bags than the last store and Alice said as we entered her car that she wanted some coffee and that we should go get some. I agreed just as she was pulling up alongside the curb just outside of the little coffee shop. It was different than the one we went to by our hotel but it still had the coziness as the cafe.

We both ordered a mocha and I ordered a chocolate chip biscotti and sat down at a two person table. We sat for a few minutes and drank our coffee and talked about what we had bought and what Alice said still needed to be bought. I figured I would try and find something for my mom to send to her and maybe something for Phil and Charlie to. But I could just give Charlie's present to him since I live so close to him.

After we were finished we got back in the car and headed east towards a mall. After a couple hours and two trips to the car, I was still trying to find something for my mom. I had gotten Phil an Italian leather jacket which Alice complimented on and I had gotten Charlie a silver watch that had some engraving on it. I was browsing a jewelery counter trying to find something that would spark my interest and weather or not my mom would like it. I tried hard to find something and Alice was looking as well, and then she gasped. I walked over to where she was and saw what she was gasping at. It was a necklace, heart-shaped with a beautiful diamond on the inside by the point of the heart.

Alice asked if we could look at it and the jeweler took it out of the display case and handed it to us. We both looked at it and watched the way the light hit it.

"This is the one!" I said, I handed it back to the jeweler and had her ring it up. She had put the necklace in a gold box and rang it up.

I was surprised when she spoke, in English, if there was anything else I wanted to look at. I told her I would look and then I saw small, delicately but intricate tennis bracelet. I asked if I could see it and she gladly handed me the bracelet. I tried the bracelet on and watched how it glimmered against my skin, although I was paler than my mother I'm sure it would look amazing on her. I took it off and asked her to ring it up. The total for both was a little over 5,000 dollars, which I put on my credit card.

We left the counter and walked by a salon which Alice dragged me into suddenly and explained that we were going to pedicures and manicures for tonight. '_Oh yeah'_ I thought, we were going to this big ball thing tonight that Carlisle and Esme's old friend invited us to. We both got pedicures and while we were getting pedicures we got a massage, which didn't feel as good as Edward's and then we got a manicure. I just went for the standard French mani and pedi but Alice had her toenails painted a dark crimson color. After making sure my toenails were dry I put my shoes back on.

After our salon make-over, we went to Alice's car to go meet up with everyone at the cafe by our hotel, but first we went to go drop off our bags in Alice's room. I asked Alice how long we were going to walk and she said not very long because we still had to get ready for tonight which she was in charge so I decided to run over to my room and grab a pair of silver heels Alice had packed. Ever since my wedding I was so used to walking in heels it didn't really bother me and I could actually walk in them! But my balance was still a little off.

I put them on, locked the door back up and left with Alice to the cafe. By the time we arrived everyone was in line to get their caffeine fix. We waited in line with them and grabbed a mocha with some peppermint flavoring in it. We all sat down in a small sitting area and discussed plans about tonight. We all agreed that we would meet in the lobby at 6:30 sharp. I looked at the clock on my cell phone and it was already a quarter to 2. After finishing our coffee we walked for a little ways until we saw a girl's body laying in an alleyway.

Carlisle approached her and before he could touch her she jumped back. She wasn't much older than 6 or 7, and she was inhumanly beautiful. The girl stared at everyone of us for a moment but she lingered on Rosalie.

"Rosalie? Is that you?" she asked in a thick British accent that came through her Italian accent which sounded fluent. I looked at Rose who looked taken back.

The girl came closer to us and then it hit me. She had medium length hair, blond that waved down her back. It looked like a young version of Rose. After a few moments the girl spoke.

"Rose? It's me, Amanda." I looked at Rose and she looked like she was going to cry, if she could, and then she ran and hugged the girl to her.

Rose stood up, a good foot taller than the girl next to her.

"How is this possible? I- I was so worried! I thought you died in the fire with mom, dad, and Dylan" Rose said staring down at her feet. My suspicion was correct about them being sisters.

Emmett then spoke up, "Rosie, how come you didn't tell us you had a little sister?" he asked walking over to her and her sister.

"I was trying to forget. The house that I lived in before _THAT_ night" she paused and looked at me '_Oh_' I mouthed "burned down in a big fire a year later. My mother, father, sister and my 6 month old baby brother, Dylan perished in the accident. I went to the funeral, but all were closed casket because the bodies were so badly burned there wasn't much to look at. For the longest time, I blamed myself for it. I never thought I would see my family ever again. But it's obvious that she's like _us _because that was years ago and if she did live she would either be dead or extremely old."

I have never heard this part of Rosalie's life. But I guess neither has Emmett. We were in silence for a few minutes and then Esme suggest we go to our hotel rooms, with Amanda.

Amanda held Rose's hand and about half-way back to the hotel Emmett swung Amanda onto his shoulders which she enjoyed. Edward and Alice were in a silent conversation and Rose looked back at me and motioned for me to come towards her. I ventured towards her and she surprised me by embracing me.

"Thank you" she whispered and kissed my cheek then started walking again. I smiled and joined Edward and Alice again. When we arrived at our hotel Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Amanda and Emmett all went to Esme and Carlisle's room, and the rest went to our own designated rooms.

Alice said she wanted me to come over at about 3:30 to get ready and I agreed. Edward and I went to our own room and just laid on the bed together. It was the first time that we would be fully alone for a little while. Edward leaned over and began to urgently kiss me, which I returned just as urgently. That continued on for a few minutes and before I knew it, our clothes were on the floor by the bed.

******************SKIPPING THIS PART*******************

When I looked at the clock when it was over it was almost 3. We decided to take a shower and just as I was putting on my robe so I wouldn't have to put my clothes on just yet, I received a text message from Jasper. I laughed when I opened it but was slightly embarrassed.

_I'm glad you guys are enjoying each other but I wish I didn't have to feel your guys' emotions! Ugh I gotta go!_

_~J~_

I showed Edward and then he shuddered and I could only guess what Jasper was thinking about. Or what was being thought and Edward was hearing. We got in the shower, showering quickly so Alice wouldn't be mad at me for being late. I towel dried my hair enough so it was dripping but still a little damp and then I walked out and put my clothes and shoes back on. I grabbed my purse and kissed Edward, who as soon as I left would be joined by Jasper who would get ready with him.

I walked across the hall and just as I was about to knock, Jasper opened the door and I could feel myself blushing. I gave him an apologetic smile which he returned and then walked across the hall to my room.

I walked in to Alice's room and set my purse down on the couch. I was immediately grabbed and turned towards the bedroom where Alice had moved our bags. She had bought my dress today and wouldn't let me see it. She promised it would be beautiful, and I didn't doubt it. She handed me a robe and then shut the door. I undressed and took my heels off and then opened the door for her to come back in and when she came back in she hurried me to the bathroom and had me sit down while she dried my hair with the blow dryer and then straightener.

After she was done with that she pinned some of it back and curled the rest until they fell into perfect ringlets. She lightly sprayed some hairspray to keep the curls and rushed me off to get me in the dress. When I walked out to the living room area to retrieve my dress I saw that it was almost 5:30. Sometimes I wondered how Alice could take so long but make it seem so short.

I opened the garment bag when I was in Alice's room, and saw that the dress was a deep blue, strapless and it was short. I put the dress on and could tell it was a little longer than I expected. When I was putting my shoes on Alice walked in, in a black dress similar to mine but hers had a deep, plunge in the back of the dress. Alice studied me for a moment and then decided that I would look better with straightened hair and a different part. While she was straightening my hair, I checked my cell phone and saw it was about 5:45 but when I was about to put my phone in the silver clutch Alice had put in the garment bag, she was done straightening my hair and was changing my part.

We were walking out the door when Alice handed me a couple of necklaces to put on and I obediently put them on. We chatted for a minute before the elevator arrived.

"Geez. I could walk faster than this" she complained.

I laughed, because I knew it was true. "Hey, Alice?" I asked as I put my back against the back of the elevator.

"Yea?" she responded looking in my direction.

"When is he going to do it?" I asked her, knowing she would know what I was referring to.

"Soon. We were talking about that right before we found Amanda. He's just not sure how to do it, but he said he was going to talk to Carlisle. Probably when we get back to Washington though." She said fixing her dress.

When she had finished the elevator doors opened and we were in the lobby at 6 sharp like Carlisle had instructed us a few hours ago.


	10. Accidents

**Wow. Chapter 10 is finally here. It kind of feels like I'm flying through all these chapters. Lol. Well, now its on with the story.**

When we got to the lobby, everyone but Jasper and Edward was there. Rose was wearing a scarlet dress with a plunging neckline that reached her belly-button and revealed her snowy-white skin. Esme was wearing a gold, shimmery dress that draped over her figure nicely and Amanda was wearing an adorable light purple dress with sequins at the top. When I was in mid-thought, I felt familiar arms wrap around me.

I looked up and smiled when he greeted me with a small kiss. We all walked outside, where it was starting to get dark after the cloudy day. Carlisle had gotten a limo for everyone to use so we would all arrive on time for the ball. On our way, Amanda was telling us everything about her, like what her favorite animal was, which I think might have had a double meaning to, and her favorite flower. She chatted the whole way there and Rose just sat there and smiled at her sister.

I wasn't sure what to expect when we got to the place where the ball was to be held. I asked Edward where it was being held and he simply said it was to be a secret. I sat back in my seat between Edward and Alice, who at the time was in deep conversation with Jasper. Everyone was so happy. I think this was the most that I had ever seen Rose smile in the few years that I had known the Cullens.

We arrived a little after 6:30 and when we got I could see that it was a _huge _palace. I felt kinda intimidated but that soon vanished and I sent a thankful smile to Jasper who nodded back and smiled with a smile of his own. Edward grabbed my hand and then we ventured with the rest of the family up the stairs that led up to the palace.

When we got to the ball room I could tell that there were a lot of vampires, which made me nervous but Alice assured me that I would be just fine and that the Denali clan was here as well, so there were more than enough civil vampires here plus some of the Italian vampires.

Not even two minutes of being there, Tanya ran up and hugged Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek which kind of upset me. When Tanya noticed me, she shook my hand and went back to ignoring me. I got upset and walked off. I went outside in the back where they had a big water fountain and sat on the edge. I cried for a minute until I heard some heels on the flagstone walkway by the fountain.

I looked up and saw Rose coming and took a seat next to me. She just held me there for a minute and let me cry. I think what hurt me was that Edward didn't even try to come after me and that it was Rose that came to see how I was feeling.

I pulled away so that I wouldn't get my make-up on her dress. I sat up and pulled my clutch towards me and took out the mirror I had put in there. Apparently I had on water-proof make-up, but I had to re-do the foundation which Rose did for me and also reapplied everything else and I still looked as flawless as I had before.

We sat there for a few minutes and chatted and then she changed the subject to why I was here.

"Tanya" I said and I knew she would understand.

"I hate that bitch. And Edward didn't even come after you. Man what a dick" She said putting her hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah. I think that's why I'm upset. But I think I also left so I wouldn't ruin the night for Jasper, I mean he always does so much for me and I don't want to ruin it for him" I said fiddling with the closure of my clutch.

Rose just stared at me and helped me up so we could go back inside where until now I hadn't realized it was kinda cold outside. When we got up the stairs I saw Emmett and Jasper waiting for us. They both gave me a big and a peck on the cheek. I really hadn't expected that and turned a bright tomato red which Emmett found extremely funny. Jasper laughed along with Emmett and said that I didn't have to worry about ruining his night because family comes first. We walked back and Alice was dancing with Amanda and Carlisle and Esme were spinning as graceful as dancers. Edward was standing and waiting for me with a pained expression and ran towards me hugging me to his perfect stone-cold chest.

"I'm sorry" he said kissing me.

I was still kind of upset about earlier and part of me didn't want to be around him considering he should have come after me, which he didn't, instead of his sister came after me. But the other part would always love him and want him like I usually did.

When he said he was sorry I just nodded my head and then he pulled back and looked at, no studied, my face.

"I love you so much Bella. Nothing or no one can change that and I swear that I'm not going anywhere away from you again tonight" he said taking me hands and kissed my wedding ring.

"Would you prefer if we went back?" He asked gently.

I thought for a minute and nodded. "Yes" I replied simply.

We went to say our goodbye's. Alice looked a little upset that we didn't stay long, but let us go. She kissed my cheek and told me to be at her room by 7 so we could get ready to go. Jasper hugged me and told me everything would be alright and gave me another peck on the cheek. I think this is starting to be a tradition, the same thing happened when we reached Rose and Emmett and Amanda. Amanda just hugged me, which I was okay with. Esme and Carlise just told us that they would see us in the morning.

We left but then Edward steered us to a coffee shop nearby. I decided to get a mocha to go and Edward ordered some mochiatto thing to go and then he called a cab to come pick us up. The cab came by the time I had finished half of the large mocha Edward got me. He read off the address to the driver who took off and dropped us off and told us to have a good evening. Edward paid him and then we got out.

When we got to our hotel room he decided to call and order some food for me. I went to the bathroom to get out of the dress and shoes and also to wash off the make-up and threw on some short shorts and a tank top. When I walked out Edward was sitting on the couch with his tux jacket draped over the side of the couch. I joined him on the couch and leaned my head on his shoulder.

After a while my food came and it smelled amazing. Edward ordered me some lasagna, which I ate quickly not realizing how hungry I really was. When I was done I threw the plate away and the rest of the garbage. I got up and went to go brush my teeth really fast but still being thorough. When I returned Edward was looking through the on demand movies and then told me to pick a movie. I looked through and selected one titled Knocked Up. It was pretty funny, although Edward didn't like the drugs, which I didn't either, he thought it was a pretty good movie.

During the end of the movie Edward moved me to his lap and started to kiss my neck. I froze and tried to sit still. Edward didn't usually kiss me on the neck especially after the whole James thing a few years ago. It's not that I don't like when he does but I don't want to make it hard for him to be around me.

When the movie was over he had started to kiss me everywhere and I had a feeling of what he was thinking. I kissed him back eagerly and just when I thought I might have gone to far and thought he would pull back, he didn't. He just kept going and then he carried me to the bed. He got frustrated after a while with our clothes and ripped them off. I don't think he was like this even on our honeymoon. I wonder if he's trying to make up for earlier.

********************Skipping This Part*********************

When he finally rolled off a couple hours later, he turned my probably permanent red face towards him and gave me a huge kiss. Yep, I think he was making up for earlier and everything was forgiven. He cuddled himself up to me and then I fell asleep.

The next morning I was a little sore but nothing a few Tylenol couldn't fix. I picked up my robe and went to look at the time, considering the clock in the bedroom disappeared. When I went to foyer of the hotel room it said that it was about quarter after 6 which meant that I had time to get into the shower.

I turned the water on and I let the water undo some of the knots in my back from last night's fun. I showered quickly but making sure I was 100% clean. I turned off the water and dried off. When I went back into the bedroom I had some clothes neatly folded on the bed with instructions to come across the hall when I was finished reading and getting dressed.

I dressed quickly into the thin, white long-sleeved shirt and put a bright blue, almost a turquoise colored short sleeved shirt on with a pair of white jeans and my pumas from home. The second I was done I grabbed my purse and went over to Alice and Jasper's room. I knocked and Jasper opened the door with a smile on his face, but there was something about that smile that I didn't like, like Alice planning something very, very scary.

I walked into the foyer and sat down on the soft couch and then Alice tackled me.

"OW! Alice, what in the hell are you doin?" I asked getting up from the floor.

"heehee. I wanted to surprise you. Anyways, we got to get a move on so we don't miss our plane." She said picking me up and throwing me over her shoulder just as easily as Emmett would have.

Jasper smiled and walked to the bedroom where I could hear him unzipping his bag, probably to change his clothes before we had to leave.

Alice gave me a couple of silver bangles and a necklace. Alice dried my hair and straightened it and then she pulled my bangs up and made a little bump and stuck it in place with a few bobby pins and loosely braided the rest of my hair into pigtails. She did my make-up and stood back to take a look and then decided I would look better with a pair of turquoise heels and pulled them out of her bag.

After she was done with me she shooed me out so she could finish getting ready and I was okay with that because I wanted to sit down on the comfy couch. When I walked out to the foyer Emmett, Rose and Amanda were sitting across from Jasper so I decided to go sit by him.

"Hey squirt" Emmett said smiling and hugging Amanda.

"Hey" I said sitting on the couch and watching Emmett and Rose.

I wasn't sure when we were supposed to head towards the airport but I wasn't worried. I really did miss the States and I really want to see Charlie and maybe seeing about having my mom come up soon.

After chatting with the rest of the family for a while, we started to get our bags by the door that way we could just call down to the front desk and have a bellhop take them down.

The plane was to leave by 11 and at about 10:30 we left to go towards the airport. Alice decided last minute she would rather have me in the car with her than Jasper and both of the boys seemed okay with that and then the conversation was over with. Alice and I left a little early so we could go get one last mocha from the coffee shop down the street. While in the coffee shop, I thought I should get a muffin that way I would have something to eat before getting on the plane.

When we arrived at the airport, it was 10 minutes till the departure. We went through security and our bags were checked and tagged and then we met up with everyone else and prepared to board the plane.


End file.
